Simplify the following expression: $ p = \dfrac{9n + 2}{8n} + \dfrac{8}{3} $
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{3}{3}$ $ \dfrac{9n + 2}{8n} \times \dfrac{3}{3} = \dfrac{27n + 6}{24n} $ Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{8n}{8n}$ $ \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8n}{8n} = \dfrac{64n}{24n} $ Therefore $ p = \dfrac{27n + 6}{24n} + \dfrac{64n}{24n} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $p = \dfrac{27n + 6 + 64n}{24n} $ $p = \dfrac{91n + 6}{24n}$